


Swipes and Dates

by simulacraryn



Series: Fleeting [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Comedy, Craigslist, F/M, Lowkey Sequel to Marry Me?, Wedding, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6754468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simulacraryn/pseuds/simulacraryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her friends would be getting married, but Hilde being the slouch she is has yet to find a date. Hellooooo mobile apps and personal ads on websites, that could possibly lead to disaster!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swipes and Dates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gwkimmy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gwkimmy).
  * Inspired by [Marry Me?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6740629) by [simulacraryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simulacraryn/pseuds/simulacraryn). 



> I own nothing!
> 
> Based on the wedding prompts, #19: “i need a date so i’m hiring you off craigslist, please don’t be a serial killer” and it's a Hx5! Talk about rarepair...

Hilde could not believe that Heero and Trowa's wedding was fast approaching. Nor could she believe that Duo had gotten a date in time for the big fucking event of the year. Cursing in bastardized German, Hilde pulled her phone out of it's case and began to swipe about in "Craigslist", looking through each ad in the personals one.

"You know," - A condescending tone came up from behind Hilde, startling her -"Craigslist has murderers looking for victims."

"Well, Duo maybe I wouldn't be looking for a potential serial killer if you hadn't waited last minute to tell me you had a freaking date." - Her annoyance was paramount, as she began emailing back and forth with her would be date… 

*˜*˜*

"Wufei, have you gotten a date for Trowa and Heero's wedding yet?" 

The annoying sound of Maxwell's voice distracted Wufei from his work as he'd been busy with paperwork out the ass that day. Truly, it'd been Wufei's fault for procrastinating until the last minute, but he'd been emailing back and forth someone who answered his personal ad on craigslist. He and this mystery woman had been chatting the other up, discovering both of them were attending the same wedding. She, a friend of one groom and he as co-worker for both men. He agreed to taking her out as his date, platonically...of course!

"Have you nothing else to do, Maxwell? If you are so inclined, I did find a date in time for the big wedding. Why is it of your concern?"

"I had a friend, didn't want her running off to Tinder or some stupid shit trying to get a date. You never know what kind of serial killer you'll get off that thing!"

"Duo, I have a date."

"Damnit..."

*˜*˜*

Hilde agreed to meet her potential date at a public place, as she waited about a table by her lonesome. She'd seen Wufei enter the same cafe she'd agreed to meet her potential date, both absently waving the other politely, but she noticed he seemed to be looking for someone. Hilde, noticing her date was running behind, picked her phone up and texted: " _I'm already here, where are you?_ "

" _Looking around, you know, you should've sent a picture of what you looked like so I'd know **who** I am looking for._ "

" _Look, I'm hiring you off craigslist to be my date. I don't want you to turn out to be a serial killer. What are you even wearing?_ " - The text made Hilde snicker, that was until she received a selfie…

" **WUFEI!** " - She blurted, getting the man's attention as Hilde held up her phone. He crossed his way to her table and took a look…

"...if you were looking for a date, why didn't you ask me in the office?"

".............I thought you were seeing someone already."

"For the record, woman, if I were a serial killer… I would've just hacked for your IP address and found your location _hours ago_ "


End file.
